Smutty, Obscene Filth
by x-InSammiTy-x
Summary: What if Alex had found the picture that Gene drew...
1. It Was Gene?

This is my first attempt at a fanfic outside the world of Who. Pleases R & R.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'OK,' Alex said as she walked into the main office of CID, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. 'OK. Now, which one of you wise guys did this. Hmm?'

'Did what, ma'am?' Shaz asked innocently.

'Don't pretend you don't know,' Alex said with a sneer. 'Now I'll ask again; who,' she looked accusingly as Shaz. 'Did,' now at Chris, her voice sounding more pissed off. She looked at Ray and got right up into his face before finishing her sentence. 'It?' You could practically see the anger radiating off her.

'Hey,' Ray said, holding up his hands in surrender. 'It wasn' me.'

As Alex let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from Ray, running her hands through her hair, Ray muttered to Chris, 'you can almos' see the steam comin' from 'er ears!' Chris chuckled at the comment.

Alex stormed over to Chris who leapt back in shock. She grabbed his tie and yanked him forwards until he was barely millimetres from her face. 'You think this is funny, do you?'

Chris stuttered with his answer, 'n-no, m- ma'am.'

Alex replied spitefully, 'good.' She relaxed her grip on him slightly, but it was not enough so that he could escape her grasp.

'Now, will _you_ tell me who drew this- this-,' she struggled for the correct words to describe it, '-disgusting, smutty, obscene filth?'

'It wasn't m-me, ma'am,' Chris said still stuttering. Alex could be pretty frightening when she wanted to.

'Well then… who _did_ do it?' She repeated getting quite frustrated that no one would tell her the truth.

'It w-was…' Chris mumbled something so quietly that even Alex couldn't hear what he said and she was barely three inches from him.

'It was who?'

'H-Hun-Hunt,' Chris cleared him throat and spoke with more confidence now that he had said it. 'It was the Guv.'

Alex let go of Chris, who stumbled back to sit at his chair, 'you're absolutely sure?'

'Yeah,' Shaz piped up. 'We erm, we found it in his office.' She decided to leave out the part where they had rifled through his bin.

'It was Gene?' Alex whispered more to herself than anyone else. _Now this is a turn up_, she thought.

She heard the heavy footfalls of the Guv walking along the corridor. She turned to face him as he came barging through the double doors. Noticing that everyone was staring avidly at him, particularly Drake he noted, he stopped and looked round at them questioningly, 'what?'

Alex held up the drawing, which she still had clasped in her hand, so that he could see.

'Ah.' Gene's face visibly paled.


	2. Into The Office

Erm, second chapter... hope you enjoy! Please R & R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Care to explain?' Alex asked, hands on hips.

DCI Hunt didn't know what to do. _How 'ad she found it? I could 'ave sworn I'd binned it! I did bin it didn't I?_ He thought back trying to remember. Suddenly Alex's voice broke his chain of thought.

'Gene? Anyone home?' She asked sarcastically, waving her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her hand to stop her from waving. Gene leaned in so close to her that their noses were practically touching. For one brief moment they stared deep into each others eyes and Alex could have sworn he was about to kiss her.

'Shall we take this into the office?' Gene said before breaking eye contact and heading towards his office without waiting for her confirmation on the matter. He held the door open for Alex and glared warningly towards the others as if to say, 'don't ya _dare_ listen in'.

Once Alex was inside, he slammed the door shut and pulled the blinds closed so that Ray, Chris and co. couldn't see what they were up to. He briefly closed his eyes in thought before turning towards Alex. She was perching on the side of his desk, arms folded across her chest and she had a curious expression on her face. Gene couldn't help but notice how sexy she was looking right now. _Time and place_, he reminded himself. _Time and bloody place_. He let out a deep sigh before heading over to his desk and plonking himself down on the seat.

Alex watched him for a moment before leaning towards him, purposefully giving him a good view of her chest. He chanced a quick glance at her cleavage before looking back into her gorgeous brown eyes. He shuffled around in his seat to try and hide his arousal.

Alex grinned. She could tell she was making him uncomfortable. Well time to crank it up a notch.

'I hear you're quite an avid doodler,' she whispered seductively and started stroking his leg with her finger. Gene gulped and looked down, focused on her finger tip which was delicately trailing patterns on his thigh. He closed his eyes, the pleasure of her fingers touching him was overwhelming and he felt her finger get higher. And higher.

His eyes snapped open again when she pulled her finger back. He noticed that she had slid of his desk and was walking straight towards him, hips swinging gently. Alex stopped straight in front of him, and without warning, she slowly lowered herself into Genes lap. _Oh, boy_, he thought to himself. _I'm a goner_. She snaked her arms round his neck and absentmindedly fiddled with his hair.

'Bolls, I –,' He started to say before Alex cut him off by putting a finger on his lips and whispering, 'shh.' She inclined her head towards his until their noses were touching.

'Why,' she gently nudged her nose against his. 'Did you,' she nudged him once again, her mouth coming ever closer to his. 'Draw it?' She finished; her mouth so close to his that he hardly dared to believe it.

'I….'

* * *

I'm sorry, I just love leaving things on clif hangers! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I have written it!!


	3. Revealing The Truth

Next chapter... please R & R! (Thanks to Ali-chan for spotting my mistake!! It's all corrected now!)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'I…' he gulped and contemplated telling her the real reason why he had drawn the picture. _She'd laugh_, he couldn't help but thinking. _Or worse… she'd hate me, if she doesn't already. She'll think I'm just trying to get into her knickers_. 'I…'

Alex tilted her head to the side slightly before gently whispering the words, 'you what?'

'I don't know,' he finished, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. He felt her slowly stroke his cheek before using her finger to slowly lift his head. Alex smiled at him and resumed stroking his slightly rough cheek. Gene felt himself lean into her touch.

'Yes you do. Go on, say it,' her eyes pleaded for him to tell her the truth. The truth that it seemed everyone knew; everyone but her. Gene closed his eyes for a moment, loving the touch of her cool hands. He stayed deep in his thoughts for a few moments before returning to reality to see his Alex looking slightly disappointed. _God,_ his _Alex. When had she become his? When you fell in love with her, _an annoying little voice said. _An annoying, yet truthful voice,_ he thought glumly.

Because it was true, he had fallen in love with her. He wasn't sure when and he wasn't sure that it really mattered. But he was sure that he loved her. DCI Gene Hunt had fallen in love with his DI; his beautiful, stunning and amazing DI. And it suddenly dawned on him that he knew he would always do anything she asked of him. And right now she wanted the truth. So why not give it to her?

Gene looked her in the eye and said with all his heart, 'I love you.'

* * *

Sorry it is so short. I will try to get the next chapter up later tonight to make up for it!


	4. Realising Something

So, here it is... another chapter for you lovely people. Bit longer this time. Hope you enjoy it!! Please R & R.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alex suddenly pulled her hand back and looked totally shocked, 'you _what_?' She stood up, shaking her head and slowly backed out of his office. She couldn't even be bothered to retort to Ray and Chris' sarcastic comments. She practically ran out of CID and into her car. She sat still, breathing deeply, caught up in the thoughts of what had just happened. After a few moments she turned the ignition key and sped towards Luigi's. She needed a drink. Badly.

Gene heard her car roar of down the street as he sat in shock of what she had just done. He felt as though she had just ripped out his heart and repeatedly stamped on it. He couldn't believe it. He, the Manc Lion, had finally let down all his walls and had spilled out his true feelings and that posh, mouthy tart, that _fantastic, sexy, dazzling, beautiful_, posh, mouthy tart who has stolen his heart, spat everything back in his face.

To try and subdue the ache in his chest he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the side and poured himself a large glass. It was empty within a matter of seconds. He poured some more of the golden liquid and gulped it down as quickly as the last. He was about to pour himself another glass when he thought, _why bother with a glass?_ So he drank it straight from the bottle. Within a few minutes he had drained the whole bottle. Realising he didn't have another bottle in the cupboard; he stood up and started to stagger off to the door of his office, when, to his surprise, it opened for him. Standing on the other side of the door was Chris.

'Guv, we just got a report in –,' Gene cut him off before he could finish.

'Don't care right now. Time for, for,' Gene struggled to find the word. 'Pub,' he finished and with that he walked off, swaying slightly.

Chris stood there, staring at the spot that the Guv had just vacated, dumbfounded. He could believe that he'd leave the case to the morning, but he couldn't believe that he wouldn't even listen to what it was before hand. He wandered back over to Ray, who glanced up and said, 'where'd the Guv go?'

Chris sat down in his seat and looked over to his mate, 'he went to the pub.'

Ray chuckled as he said, 'you sound shocked.'

'I am,' Chris replied. 'He didn't even _listen_ to what the report was about. He said that he doesn't care right now.' Ray realised his mouth was open and so quickly shut it.

'Blimy!' Ray finally voiced. Chris nodded in agreement.

'There's gotta be something wrong,' Chris analysed.

'Maybe, it had something to do with why Drake suddenly stormed outta here earlier,' Ray concluded. 'Let's go to the pub and keep an eye on him.'

Chris stood up and grabbed his jacket, 'sounds good to me!'

* * *

Alex looked glumly down into her glass of wine and she gently swivelled the red liquid inside. She loved him too, so why had so left him earlier? It was a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do. He had said the words that she doubted many had heard before and he had said them with so much passion. She was so surprised, she could hardly even believe it had happened and that this wasn't some dream that she was about to wake up from any moment now. _No_. She decided. _If this was a dream, I would be with him right now. Kissing him, touching him, making him scream my name…_

Alex stared at the entrance wishing that he would come through the door. He didn't. Losing all hope that he would make an appearance here tonight, she drained the contents of her glass and grabbed her coat. Just as she was making her way up the stairs to her flat, she heard his gruff voice telling Chris and Ray to 'piss off'. Smiling to herself she ran down the stairs and stopped to see where he was sitting. Noticing him in the seat that she had just previously vacated, she walked over and sat down on the stool next to him.

He glanced up at her before staring down into the contents of his drink. 'If you've come 'ere to hurt me anymore then don't bother. There's nuffing else you can do to hurt me more than you did earlier.' Gene felt her hand gently griping his shoulder. He shrugged it off. 'Don't.'

'Gene, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have left. I don't know why I did. It was a stupid thing to do. I guess I was just shocked,' she paused, whishing he'd at least look at her. 'Shocked that you would break down your walls like that; shocked that you would open up and tell me the very words that I've been dreaming you would say.' He looked up at this comment. 'I guess I'm mostly shocked because I realised something.'

She gently cupped his cheek and stroked his features with her thumb, 'I realised that I love you too.'

* * *

This may or may not be the end... it's up to you. Do you want me to a) stop and never attempt to write a fanfic again b) write more chapters or c) stop here but do a sequel.


	5. Questions and Answers

I have _finally_ got over my writers block and have written chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who said that they wanted me to continue this... this is for you.

* * *

Time seemed to stop as he stared deep into her gorgeous eyes. He felt her finger tips graze gently over his cheek and couldn't help but melt into her touch. How many times had he dreamt of this happening? But, how many times had he woken from those dreams, realising it was all a lie and that he would now have to go through another day of heartbreak as he unwillingly pushed her further and further from him and watched her go around with other younger guys, like that Evan bloke? He almost willed her to say those words again. The words that had hit him with so much force and so much passion, he was surprised he was still standing. As if reading his mind, Alex lent forward and whispered so gently that it sent shivers down his back. 'I love you so much, Gene. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

He smiled, but pulled ever so slightly away from her and looked down suddenly embarrassed. Alex was confused. What could possibly be wrong now? 'Hey,' she lifted his head up so he was looking at her instead of his boots. 'What's the matter?'

'Well, it's just that… that… well. I was wondering, why?' Alex laughed. Gene was annoyed by this. It was a perfectly reasonable question, but now she was making him look like a fool. Again! When she had finally stopped laughing she saw how irritated he was.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'I'm sorry. It's just… I dunno actually. It just seemed a silly question.'

'Well its not. I just want to know why a woman as beautiful and as intelligent as you would want this overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic.'

'Don't been so harsh on yourself. I love you for you. You're everything that I don't look for in a man, and that's what makes you so perfect. And anyway, you're not that overweight. Not really. And you're definitely not over-the-hill. Not yet. And yeah, you smoke. So what? We all have our faults. And I can hardly judge you for being a borderline alcoholic can I?' He grinned. He couldn't help it. Here was the most stunning and amazing woman ever, and she didn't care about his faults. She just loved him for him and he felt exactly the same. There was just one more thing he had to do.

This time it was his turn to cup her cheek in his hand as he slowly lent forward, making his intentions clear, but also allowing Alex to pull away if she wished to do so; though he really hoped that she did not want to do that. Gene breathed a sigh of relief when she lifted her hand to his face and gently brushed her fingers over his mouth. Gene loved the feel of her cool fingers on his lips, but he wanted, no, needed to have her gorgeous red lips placed firmly on his. Leaning forward more, he could feel her warm breath on his face, but stopped there, allowing her to take the plunge and close the gap. She smiled gratefully at him for allowing it to be her decision. He saw her lean forward and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. He felt her lips brush lightly over his, before she gasped and suddenly jerked away from him; a scream erupting from her mouth.


	6. Something At The Door

Hey, sorry I left it on such a cliff-hanger last time, and have _only_ just decided to update. I'm evil, I know. Sorry guys I just completely forgot about it. But anywho, hope you guys enjoy! (I should really be revising for my Physics exam in a few hours… but never mind :P hehe)

* * *

'Wha'?' Gene questioned frightfully. His eyes quickly scanned the room but he saw nothing out of place; Luigi was polishing some glasses, the boys from CID we're just pissing about drinking, and there were a few other people who were happily conversing with their friends, eating Luigi's famous pasta. He just didn't get it. Was everything she said some sort of horrible lie to mess with his head? Was this her way of getting out of kissing him? He really didn't _want _to be thinking like this, but the thoughts couldn't help but penetrate his mind.

Alex, her face extremely pale, pointed toward the door with a shaky hand. Gene followed her directions, yet could see nothing. He looked worriedly back at Alex, wondering for her mental heath.

'But, Alex… there's _nuffin _there.' Her eyes snapped up to his in a second. _He can't see it. I must be going crazy, or is this some sort of test? _Something suddenly dawned on her. _Alex. He called me Alex. He _never_ calls me Alex._

She stroked his face to soothe him. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she said as she attempted to slide of the stool and walk away, but his reflexes were too quick. He grabbed hold of her sleeve and she spun on the spot to face him.

'Why? Where are ya going?' He queried with a saddened look on his face.

'I can't say. I just need to go. I'll be back soon I promise.' Alex smiled softly at him and blew him a kiss before turning and walking towards the door.

What Gene couldn't see was the man with a gun pointed at Alex's head and the long, spindly finger beckoning her to him.

* * *

Sorry about the amazing shortness of this chapter. The next will be longer I swear, but I really wanted to update, and I really need to revise now. So I'll update again soon. Promise =]


	7. Bad Memories

Right, I'm back and I'm back for a while. Got no more exams for a week or so, so it's all gravey baby. =] Let's get on with some Ashes shall we? Btw I have absolutely no idea where this story is going… I make it up as I go along! So if I start to waver and the story turns rubbish, let me know. Hehe =]

Oh… and the last few paragraphs that are written in italics… they are meant to be Gene having a flashback and anything in normal text during then are his thoughts =]

* * *

He was rushing, walking too fast, knocking into innocent by-passers and not even stopping to say sorry, but as soon as he turned the corner and saw her, he slowed. It was a shock to his system to see her like that. All wired up; heart monitor bleeping annoyingly, yet keeping his fears at bay by letting him know she was still alive. Just.

He stood at the end of her bed for a while, not moving, just taking in her appearance. Even though she was looking terrible, she still managed to look _amazing_. It awed him more than he ever thought possible.

'Excuse me? Are you ok?' A passing nurse asked. 'You can sit down if you like, luv.' She indicated with her hand to the chair next to the bed. 'I just need to do her obs, and then I'll be out of your hair, okay? She briefly looked at his face, and felt sorry for the man.

Gene took up the offer on sitting, but whilst moving he never once looked up from her pale face. He gazed longingly at her face, and gently picked up her cold hand and held it whilst softly rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

'Wife?' Gene looked up, shocked by this comment and the assumption that Alex was his wife. _Jeez, I wouldn't mind it though... Alex Hunt. _He smiled inwardly at the thought. _Bit fast though... haven't even gotten round to the first kiss yet, there always seems to be something stopping it from happening_. He sighed, disappointed by this thought.

'No. No, not at all,' Gene sighed again, which indicated to the nurse he wished it were so. 'She's just my DI.' There was an awkward silence for a few minutes whilst the nurse took Alex's temperature and completed the rest of her obs.

'She wants you too, there is no questioning the matter,' the nurse suddenly burst out with before scribbling something on her charts and turning to walk off. Gene, confused by her remark, queried her on it.

'What? But... how do _you_ know?'

The nursed grinned, and pointed towards the heart monitor. 'Her heart rate changed when you held her hand, she's awake enough to register your there.' She walked off leaving Gene with his thoughts.

This information made his heart do little flips. It was stupid, she already told him how she felt, but there was a moment before, when she left Luigi's that he felt as if she was playing with him, his heart sunk and he'd felt terrible. But then he'd heard the gunshot and hadn't had time to dwell on his feelings any longer.

Gene's eyes lowered from her beautiful face for the first time since he'd arrived to see the bandaged up bullet wound just above her heart.

* * *

_She stroked his face to soothe him. 'I'll be back in a minute,' she told him as she attempted to slide of the stool and walk away, but his reflexes were too quick. He grabbed hold of her sleeve and she spun on the spot to face him._

'_Why? Where are ya going?' He queried with a saddened look on his face. _

'_I can't say. I just need to go. I'll be back soon I promise.' Alex smiled softly at him and blew him a kiss before turning and walking towards the door._

_He watched her leave and felt his heart sink. _She just upped and left? No kiss? Not even a real reason for leaving? Was she toying with me? Do I mean nothing to her but just a game? _He hated feeling like this, and hated thinking these terrible things. _I'm sure there is a completely rational reason for her suddenly leaving. I should probably follow her and make sure she is ok.

_He downed the rest of his beer and slammed the glass down on the table. He grabbed his suit jacket and was just shrugging it on when his heart stopped beating for a few moments and pure terror ran through his body._

_*bang*_

_The scream that was noticeably from DI Drake rang through the pub harshly. The bar was still in shock, the only movement was Gene running to the exit. As he did so he vaguely heard Shaz telling him to be careful. He took the steps two at a time; he had to get to her as soon as he could._

_Once he reached the top he saw his Bolly laying on the ground clutching her heart and saw the blood flowing freely onto the pavement. He was by her side in an instant and pulled her into a hug, supporting her body and quickly assessing the wound. _Oh no. Oh God no. Please. Don't let her die. Don't let her die! I don't know what I would do without her.

_He called out to Chris to call an ambulance and for Ray to find the 'arsehole that would dare shoot my DI'. The two did as they were told and Gene once again returned his attention to Bolly. He planted a kiss on her hair and whispered in her ear, 'you'll be fine. You'll be okay. I promise.'_

_He just hoped that was a promise he was able to keep._


End file.
